


污水二厂脑洞02

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [21]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水二厂脑洞02

这次的故事比较黑暗。  
虽然没到黑深残的程度但还是比较黑暗。

伯邑考又不是自己想变成兔子的，只不过在他所在的世界线里他变成了兔子。  
然后他的世界线被封神之战拦腰斩断。  
当然啦，一直这样子。  
那些神仙、那些有能力的人——为了自己的封神之途，牺牲了这个世界线所有的人之后，拍拍屁股走了。  
留下伯邑考一个人在这里。  
废墟一样的世界，荒芜的世界，毫无生机的世界。  
参考一下人理崩坏。  
伯邑考爱着这个世界。  
但伯邑考决定不爱这个世界上其他的生命了——反正，也没有了。  
那么，就创造出美丽的新生命吧❤。  
孤独的创造，没有任何意义。  
然后去其他世界线旅行，碰到了糟糕的龙神陈友谅，被对方提点了一下想起来，哇自己可以生啊。  
自己产下的可爱的生命，小兔子们，又乖巧，又柔软，繁殖力强，不好战。  
喜欢争斗的话，杀死也很容易。  
而且，反正兔子生殖能力强大，杀死一个，还会有更多个。  
真是太棒了。  
不过啊，要最优秀的。  
伯邑考很苦恼。  
什么样的父本才是最优秀的呢？  
跨越了不知道多少个世界线，伯邑考始终没有找到。  
最后——  
看到了，那个男人。  
兔子的牙齿，也是很尖锐的。  
兔子想要杀人，也是很容易的。  
兔子好像白白的很可爱，但是啊......  
也是精通权谋的哦？  
只不过不想表达。  
所以很容易就让那个男人的主人把他送给自己啦，还一副“我会保护伯邑考公子到我死亡那天”的忠诚模样。连带着那个男人的主人，都一副对自己保护过度的样子。  
“伯邑考公子脾性温忍率真，实在令人又喜爱又担心。”  
是吗？  
大概——是吧？  
把江枫带回了自己的世界，在他还没来得及对这里崩坏的一切发出疑问前就自己骑了上去。  
一定要怀孕啊。  
伯邑考这样想着，被顶到子宫的阴茎刺激到不行。  
胸部已经开始发疼，要泌乳了。  
拜托了，给我最优质的精子，让我不停怀孕吧。  
伯邑考这样想着。  
......  
嘛，怀孕还是有点难度啦。  
毕竟是公兔子......  
就......子宫也是想象出来的啦，根本没有。  
所以最后是和弄清楚状况的江枫一起努力的种植青菜。  
总之，先把提高生活水平这件事提上日程，而且，江枫也实在看不下去美味的小兔子先生穿着破破烂烂的袍子跑来跑去了。


End file.
